


Saving the Damned (Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy)

by LoonyLadTai, LoonyTai (LoonyLadTai)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLadTai/pseuds/LoonyLadTai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLadTai/pseuds/LoonyTai
Summary: Whatever had happened to him, he was a completely different. His eyes lost their spark, his pride stomped on, everything that he stood for got taken away from him, leaving just a shell walk along this eart by himself, not if I can change it. //This story is inspired by the song ‘For Him’ by Troye Sivan//I am Dyslexic
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

//Harry’s POV//

“Hoods up!” The man in front of me spoke loud enough for me to hear it and I instantly tossed the piece of fabric over my face, casting a shadow over it, before the two of us entered the Knockturn Valley. Even after the war, many found this place unsafe to be around.

A lot has actually happened after the war. I am being concidered a living legend, my name called out even today and it will be remembered for years to come, but this... fame was getting a bit too much. I couldn’t even leave the Burrow without being swarmed by people that thanked me over and over.

I was no hero, just a guy who was at the wrong time in the wrong place. The cards just ended up in my favour. I am just as much of a murderer as those who followed _him_ , yet _I_ am concidered the saviour.

“Mathias, what are we doing here?” I sighed as I grabbed the person in front of me, my fingers taking quite a chunk of his robe, halting him for a second. “Fairies,” he whispered ecstatically, before breaking out of my grasp and continuing to walk forward. Of course.

Ever sense I first met him, he was a bit too much into small magical creatures, collecting them in his home and instead doing it legally, doing all the paperwork and licences, he just does it the quick way though auctions, where no names, no papers are needed as long as you have the money. This time he had manadged to drag me into this mess after I lost a bet to him at work and now I have to help him out, what now I know are fairies.

I followed him into a small shop, that had several shelves filled with books pushed against the walls, leaving a fair gap in the middle. There was an old man sitting behind a desk, his face long, nose crooked, wrinkled making his features droop downwards, his hair just white shaggy straws, surrounding the bold scalp. 

Mathias instantly walked up to him and whispered something that didn’t reach my ears, making the old man start looking around suspiciously, before tapping the wall behind him in a stange pattern, opening up a passage in it, that lead to a set of stairs. I could hear loud mumbled voices come from the dark pit bellow.

Without saying anything my friend descended the stairs. My guts were telling this entire thing was a bad idea... Yet I still followed him. As soon as I had descended a couple of steps, the wall behind me closed, cutting my way out of here. Just great.

The shouting had turned louder, as I heard numbers being called out by many different people, as they all urged for the item in the spotlight, this time being a dragon egg, with an intricate pattern of all shades of blue on it. It was beautiful for sure, no wonder why so many people tried to make it their own. What a waste of money in my opinion.

”Here,” Mathias gave me a large card with a number on it. “I didn’t agree to actually participate in this,” I narrowed my eyes at him, despite knowing that he didn’t see it happen. “Well this what I meant by helping, so suck it up. Maybe you will find something you want to have,” his voice turned shameless, knowing that I was completely against all of this, yet still pushing my buttons.

Three more items got shown, that the two of us completely ignored, before the first Fairy appeared. The entire auction just proved how stupid and pointless this whole thing was, as Mathias spent 600 Galleons for a single fairy, while if he had done it legally he would have only spent about 200. Waste of money.

”This next object is a rare treat, Male, 125 pounds, 5 feet 9 inches, blond with silver eyes,” The announcer caught my attention, as his tone had turned much darker than from before. As he finished speaking, the curtain moved, revealing a blond man, kneeling down completely naked, he was looking down at the ground, so I couldn’t actually see his face.

”What the actual fuck...” I mind was completely blown away, as I kept staring at the skinny Male. “Ahh, Yeah. There are times where they sell people, who have either just came from Azkaban or unlucky released orphans,” Mathias sighed as he revealed this information to me, as if he’d already came across this before.

”A former Death Eater, pureblood,” the announcer finished, his voice turning darker, as he took a hold of the man’s hair and yanked his head back, revealing everyone his face. Draco Lucius Malfoy. “Starting bit 25000 Galleon.” One after another bits started streaming in like waterfall, the price raising higher and higher. 

I just stared at him, unable to comprehend what had happened to him. He was pale, almost snow white , his face had sunken, revealing his cheekbones to an extreme level, his eyes had dark, large bags under them. He held no emotion in his face what so ever, as if he had given up on everything. It was so odd to see him like this. I almost pity him.

”I wonder how well he can use that mouth of his,” my head snapped towards a disgusting comment made behind me. Is this what they want from Malfoy? That is beyond messed up! I know he is a terrible person, but to go to these kind of extremes was inhuman. Despite hating him, I couldn’t just stand there and watch him rot.

I instantly raised the card above my head, joining in the bitting. “Are you actually going to buy him?” Mathias didn’t hide his shock, asking me instantly. “This is too messed up, I can’t just let this happen,” I admitted, the card going up again, as someone over took my bit. “Yeah, but he is a Death Eater,” he didn’t stop his argument, giving me yet another to stop. “I know him,” those were my final words, as now I kept focusing on actually winning this.

”...going once. Going twice.. Sold, to number 71,” the announcer spoke out my number and I sighed in relief. “You must really care for your friend to spend that much money on him,” Mathias held a warmer tone in his voice, most likely smiling while talking. “I wouldn’t call him a friend,” I sighed as I walked pass him, to ‘collect’ Malfoy. Even just that thought alone was sick enough to make my stomach turn, as I tried not to gag. 

Entering the smaller room to the side, my eyes instantly spotted his frail figure, laying on the ground, holding onto his cheek, as another man stood above him, growling at him in a whisper, clearly punishing Malfoy for something he had done or said.

”Enough!” I called out, tossing my card on the ground, catching both of their attention. “Ahh, so eager to collect your prize?” The man coughed darkly, a disgusting tone hidden in his voice, yet I didn’t pay attention to what he was blabbering about. The way Malfoy looked at me, there was just pure terror in his eyes, his entire body shaking violently, I have never seen him like this and it bothered me.

“Can he have some clothes, his flesh is repulsive,” I hissed at the man, who only shook his head while laughing at me, as I was the mad one here. “They don’t come with the deal,” His voice turned darker, mocking me once more.

I sighed as my hands reached up to my hood, untying it, before taking the entire cloak off. I instantly walked over to Malfoy’s frame, placing the cloth over him, my eyes instantly setting on him. This time he was staring back at me, his face had shock and confusion written all over it as his eyes darted along my features as if trying to read me. 

“Potter...” his voice was barely a whisper, that instantly rang in my ears, his voice was throaty and weak, as if he his mouth was dryer than a desert. “Put it on,” I just told him, my voice cold even harsh sounding, as the anger that was boiling under my skin was peeping through.

”If you could sign the check, you are ready to leave,” the other person in the room suddenly spoke, causing my head snap towards him, as my eyes narrowed. “Of course..” my voice still holding that strange tone.

A quick signature later I was walking though a pool of people, squeezing though to get out of Diagon Valley. I didn’t even care if Malfoy was following me or not. He could just walk off if he really wanted to. It would honestly make my life a lot easier if he did.

”Potter, wait!” A throaty shout came from behind me, it was very desperate despite the volume of it. God damn it! I stopped dead in the track and looked back, his frail figure was fighting against the swarm of people, his hands holding onto the cloth that covered him as if it was the last thing that was keeping him alive. I truly pity him.

He could live with me until he can sort himself out. Thankfully I lived alone, away from any kind of magic, surrounded by muggles. It was a lot more peaceful then the Borrow, yet less depressing the the Grimmauld Palice.

I unlocked the doors and opened them wide, entering first, stopping on the side of the doors, letting Malfoy walk in, before closing the doors behind him.

”Wait in the living room while I give you some clothes,” I told him quickly before making my way upstairs into my own room, instantly looking though my wardrobe, looking for something that could actually fit him, but everything I owned was too big for him. I picked up a plain t-shirt and one of my old pijama bottoms that he can wear till I get him something proper.

I made my way down the stairs and my eyes sat on him, as he awkwardly stood by the living room entrance, slightly tucked behind the door. “Wear this for today. Go upstairs into the bathroom to change. It’s the first door you see. I will get some food for us,” I informed him as I placed the clothes on his shoulder before entering the kitchen.

As I was looking though the fridge I could hear the creaking of the stairs as Malfoy made his way upstairs. Me and Malfoy living in the same house? What has this world become. We couldn’t stand each other, yet here I am, looking after that git. I hope I haven’t made the wrong decision in taking him in. I guess only the time will tell.

I pulled out a box of eggs, packet of grated mozzarella and some hotdogs to make omelette. I am not the best at cooking, but I can make simple foods that are enough to survive. I cut the yellow mass on the pan in half, allowing me to place it on two different plates. I sat the two plates on the small dining table and prepared the tea.

As everything was set and done I was forced to look for that prat, but that didn’t take long, as I saw his figure standing in the exact same spot as before, but he was wearing the clothes I had given him. He was just staring at the ground, his frame only moving with each breath he took, completely silent.

”Malfoy,” As I spoke his name, his head snapped towards me, his eyes wide, filled with surprise. “Food is ready,” I sighed and watched him take a couple of steps towards me, his eyes never leaving my face.

The two of us sat on the opposite side of the table, an awkward silence surrounding us. “Eat,” I gestured before taking a mouthful from my plate. As soon as I said that, he attacked the plate, devouring the omelette without even chewing it. It was actually very disturbing, to eat this way he must have been starved for a while. Well yeah no shit, there is barely any meat on his bones, he reminded me of a walking corpse, of course he was starved.

”Not so fast, you will choke,” I sighed in a louder voice, making him flinch before he lowered his head once more, taking a break from the meal. His bony arm moved towards the cup, shaking quite violently, before taking a hold of it and bringing it up to his pale lips, taking a small sip of it.

”As you could tell, we live in an area with muggles, so I don’t want you to start using magic carelessly,” I informed him as seriously as I could. “That won’t be a problem,” these were the first words he had spoken ever sense we had left Diagon Alley, his voice already sounded a lot healthier than before. “Good,” I was relieved.

”Secondly, I don’t want you around here for long, so I will help you find a job and a new home,” I explained, only receiving a nod from him, his eyes intently staring at me, as if he was trying to read me.

After the meal, I showed him the second bedroom, where he will live for the time being. It didn’t have much in it, but it should be enough. There was all the essentials; a bed, wardrobe, nightstand and a lamp. I didn’t usually have many guests around, so I usually kept this room empty.

Just as I was about to close the door, his words rang though the empty room, bouncing off the walls as it reached me: “Thank you.” Two simple words was enough to send me in yet another dumbstruck state, as I just stared at him, wide eyed, blinking repeatedly.

Never in my entire life I would expect for him to say that. For fuck sake it was Malfoy! The one person who acted as if he owned everything, just thanked me.

I simply closed the doors, not saying a word, before geing back down stairs, still shocked about what just had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

I was gasping for air as I sat right up in my bed, cold wet rolled down my forehead. I slipped my hands in my hair, holding onto my sanity as I allowed the panic wash away. Yet another nightmare.

I glanced around the room and I realised that everything was still pitch black, meaning I haven’t slept for that long. I haven’t been able sense end of year 4 in Hogwarts. I am actually surprised that I can even fall asleep, so each minute I had spent dozed off was a blessing.

I slipped out of my room ready to turn into the bathroom, but I was stopped dead in my tracks as a stange noise reached my ears. It was an odd, low pitched sob, leaving the guest room. At first I was surprised, but then I quickly remembered that Malfoy was in there. Was he... crying?

I was debating on whether or not I should go check up on him, but in the end I didn’t, slipping into the bathroom, closing the doors behind me. I will get him out here soon enough and he won’t be my problem anymore.

I quickly did my business and returned back into my room, this time I didn’t hear a sound. I guess he had realised I was awake, well no shit, I flushed the toilet, making a lot of sound in the process.

I slipped back into my bed and once again forced myself to sleep.

* * *

“You can read some books or watch TV while I’m gone. I won’t be away for too long. If you are hungry, you can find food in the fridge or cupboards, just don’t eat too much. And whatever you do, don’t burn the house down,” I spoke quite loudly as I was putting my coat on in the corridor just outside the living room. I didn’t receive an answer, but I knew he understood what I had said, he isn’t stupid. 

My eyes glanced up, instantly sitting on his small frame that was awkwardly sitting on the very edge of the sofa, as he stared at my feet. 

With a quick sigh I left the house. I don’t even know if I should just leave him all alone. I don’t know what kind of shit he will do. What if I come back to the entire brigade of police trying to knock my house’s front doors down, or several Aurors jinxing him cause he escaped Azkaban or something.

The first thing I did when I reached the heart of London was enter a cheap clothing store, picking out something that I think would fit him. It turned out to be a lot harder then I thought as he was taller, but slimmer than me. I picked up random pieces of clothing of all sorts without much of a though. He should be grateful I am actually making such an effort for him, as I could just let him walk around in my old clothes. Ohh God, why does that remind me of Dursleys so much? 

I left that store with 3 bags worth of clothing, making sure I got a couple of things from everything, including 3 pairs of shoes and separate slippers for the house. I know I hate him and all, but I am watching over him and the last thing I want to do is end up like Dursleys. 

It was already getting dark when I decided to head back. On my way home I ended up walking into a convenient store just around the corner of my house, picking up a bit more food, as I knew that what I have won’t last for long now that there is an extra mouth I have to feed.

Entering the house I was met with complete darkness, as there were no lights turned on in the entire house, what seemed very odd, unless Malfoy had left the house. Taking a step deeper in the house I released the bags, allowing them to line up on the ground, as I tried to find the light switch by blindly touching the wall until I found it.

The bright light blinding me for a good second, before I could even close the doors behind me. As soon as I turned around to walk deeper into the house I was met with Malfoy standing in the entrance of the living room, peeping into the corridor. Why was sitting in the dark this entire time? Ohh damn, I forgot that he he doesn’t know what a light switch is.

“Sorry I took so long,” I sighed, making my way towards the living room. He instantly stepped aside, leaving enough space for me to actually walk into the room, despite me not having the need to. My hand brushed the wall on the inner wall of the living room, flipping the switch on, causing the entire room to lit up. “I forgot to tell you about the light switches,” I sighed, my words filled with guilt. Now that I think about it, he doesn’t know how to turn the TV on either.

”It’s alright..” he mumbled quietly as his eyes dropped to the ground once more. The awkward silence took over once more and I decided to leave the room and sort out the groceries, picking the two plastic bags from the ground and stepping into the dark room.

As I placed the bags on the counter I instantly noticed a difference. The dishes that I did this morning were missing and the counters were spotless. “Malfoy, have you done something to the kitchen?” I didn’t hold back my curiosity, as I began sorting out the food products.

”Yes, I cleaned it up,” within seconds I heard his voice into the room, as he was now awkwardly standing in the doorway, looking at me nervously. I actually stopped what I was doing just to wrap my head around what he had said. Malfoy cleaning? What? “I also cleaned the living room, the corridor and the bathroom. I would have made some dinner, but I didn’t know how to get the fire started,” he spoke again, sending me in yet another wave of surprise.

”You don’t have to do that,” I barely manadged to get the words out of my mouth as I began picking up items for the fridge, milk, cheese, bacon, etc. “But I want to be helpful to you,” his words sounded too weird for my liking. “Helpful? Are you even listening to yourself? The Malfoy I know would never say something this embarrassing...” I couldn’t help but to mock him for his words, but once I looked up at him, his expression had changed to something even I couldn’t read. It was far too uncomfortable for me to keep watching him pull that face. 

“Just... wait in the living room,” I hissed at him, stumbling over my words out of frustration. He didn’t say anything and within seconds he was out of my sight. It didn’t take me long to sort everything out, now that I wasn’t being stalled by the blonde from the other room. 

I put on some frozen pizza in the oven to heat up, hopefully that will be enough for both of us.

Entering the living room my hands were filled up with two cups of tea. My eyes scanned the puny looking man that sat in the edge of the sofa furtherest away from the entrance, in his hands he held a book that he must have found in my room, by the looks of it he has made quite a dent in it, as he was already reaching the middle of the 800 page muggle fantasy story.

As soon as I placed the mug on his side of the table, his eyes darted upwards for a split second before falling on the cup in front of him, surprise once again pleasant in his voice. “The food will be done in like 10 minutes,” I informed him before heading out into the corridor again, finally picking up the bags of clothing off the floor.

”I brought you some clothes,” I sighed as I placed the bags on his side of the corner sofa, before dropping on the sofa carelessly, allowing my body to finally relax after all that walking today. “You didn’t have to,” His voice was quiet, barely reaching my ears. “It makes me uncomfortable seeing you walk around in my clothes,” I hissed at him, before picking up the tv remote and turning on the box that sat opposite to me.

Malfoy jumped at the sudden voiced that left the large box, his head instantly snapping to it as he stared at it intensely. “This is a TV, muggle technology. It works pretty much like a radio, but with a pictures attached,” I quickly explained, without giving it much thought. I only received a small nod as he looked away from it.

”You have a lot of muggle items in your house,” he pointed it out, as he picked up his mug, taking a fairly large sip from it. “Well yes. I used to live with muggles so I am partly attached to some of their technology,” I admitted as I turned the volume of the TV down, so I could hear his mumbling better.

”Now, go though the clothes I got you. I didn’t actually take your size before leaving so there might be some items that don’t fit you properly,” I sighed, glancing over to him, his platinum blond hair flopped as he nodded his hair, instantly paying attention to the paper bags next to him. As he began doing that, I quickly played the now heated pizza, taking it into the living room and sitting back down, as I carried on watching Malfoy.

One by one he started pulling out articles of clothing, giving them a quick glance before folding them up and putting them in a neat pile next to him. “Once you start earning yourself you can get yourself something more of your taste,” I informed him, receiving yet another nod.

”Thank you, this is very kind of you,” He finally spoke as soon as he emptied all of the bags. He did it again... he said those words again. “Is there anything I can do in return for your generosity?” His question sounded even more odd, than his first words. I looked over to him, as I didn’t believe that I had heard that correctly, but by the expression on his face, I wasn’t just making it up.

”Ahh—No! You don’t need to do anything,” I stumbled over my words again, shaking my head quite violently as I tried to wrap my head around what just had happened. This change was way too sudden for me to accept it so easily. It seemed like Malfoy now is a completely different person now and I couldn’t accept it.

“Take a bath or a shower before going bed, you reek,” I sighed as I stood up and walked out of the room, right up the stairs and into the small storage room, next to my own room, closing the doors behind me.

I reached up to the stringed light switch and pulled it 3 times, the room instantly expanding into a room that was twice as big as the living room below it. Candles were already lit up, giving this room a gloomy feeling, yet it felt just right. There was a desk in the middle of the room with a large cauldron sitting on top of it, a flame already lit underneath it. There were several shelves and bookcases along the walls, some filled with books, some with already made potions and some with ingredients and other nifty little magical items. There was a ‘Shooting Star’ broomstick near the entrance, that I quite often take for a spin on boring days.

A sudden hiss came from a darker corner above one of the shelves. I couldn’t even look in that direction before a loud screech headed towards me. Merlin’s beard! “Hawkmoth, Stop it!” I shouted out loud as I ducked, covering my face with my arms, but it was too late, as the damn bird had taken a hold of my hair with it’s beak, thugging on it, till either it slipped or got pulled out.

”God damn it, Hawkmoth, that fucking hurts!” I yelled at the stupid bird once again, before pressing my hands on the hurting part of my scalp, to see if he made me bleed, but thankfully he didn’t. 

Hawkmoth was a Great Horned, he was fast, but he had a very bad anger issues when I don’t allow him fly around every day and would usually peck at my fingers when I take letters from him. I could easily got rid of him, but it was a gift from Hagrid and I didn’t want to hurt him by rejecting his gift.

”C’mon then,” I sighed as I stretched out my arm allowing him to land on my hand before turning around to open up the doors, that returned me back into the bright light of the rest of the house. The owl on my arm kept screeching and flapping its wings as it dug it’s claws deeper in my skin, being as inpatient as ever.

”Stop it already you stupid fucking bird!” I rolled my eyes at him as I began walking down the stairs, and headed towards the kitchen. I couldn’t even open the back doors as he already began flying around in circles like possessed. As soon as the cold night air hit, he was out of the house and disappeared into the night sky.

“He seems troublesome,” a voice rang behind me, making me jump out of my skin. I didn’t even hear Malfoy enter the room. “If you want, I can train it for you,” He offered but I shook my head “Hawkmoth isn’t very happy around new faces and will attack you,” I sighed, still staring out the window.

”That’s fine with me,” the way he said it was far too... desperate. He really wanted to do something for me didn’t he. It’s not like he is obligated to do it, but here he is, almost as if begging for me to allow his so called help, but then again, he did clean up most of the house.

“Fine...” I sighed, not really in a mood to argue with anyone right now.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next couple of days I was teaching Malfoy how to use muggle items such as Washing machine, TV, stove and kettle. As far as I could tell he was catching on pretty well. I honestly thought that he would protest in actually using anything made by muggles, knowing what kind of person he was before hand, but he hasn't even tried to complain about this whole thing.

As much as I hated thinking about leaving him all by himself, I just can't afford calling in sick for work for any longer. It's already the third day that I am pretending to be ill. Today will be the first time ever sense this whole mess began, that I am going to work, but knowing me, I won't be able to focus on anything. 

I'm not worried cause he is by himself, I'm just terrified he will do something that will cause major damage to my home, the surrounding area, or something even more worse, that even I can't prevent. The only wand in the house is coming with me, so that kind of puts me to ease, as he won't be able to cast anything too powerful.

Fuck it.

My head darted down to the stack of papers in front of me, as I kept attempting to read though this document for the 5th time now, but my mind always fades away at some point during the reading. This was honestly getting on my nerves. Everything was going to shit and it's all Mathias' fault. If that bastard didn't drag me into that place, I wouldn't have acted so heroic and saved the person I couldn't stand for 7 years of my life. Me acting heroic has always caused trouble.

Then again, Malfoy IS different from back then. Much more different. As far as I had came to know, he mainly reads books to himself, either in his room or the living room. He has cleaned up after himself whenever he uses anything. Yesterday he had even made us food and offered me tea several times throughout the day. He doesn't speak much or make much noise overall. I am actually fine with him staying, surprisingly.

"Is there something wrong, Harry? You have been in clouds all day," a female rang behind me, as a hand landed on my shoulder, ever so gently squeezing it. I didn't even look up from the paper and just gave the woman a fake smile. "You and Mathias got into another fight? You both have been avoiding coming to work," She sat down beside me, resting her gentle chin in her palm, as her kind eyes kept scanning my face.

"No, I haven't actually spoken to him ever sense Saturday." I shook my head, placing the paper down and finally looking over to her. Her dark locks hugged her face, making it look round, her eyes large, wide, smile soft, barely curled up. Lizzie Morens, one of the muggles that I work with. "Is it that Ginny girl that you have been talking about?" Her eyebrow shot upwards, as she was trying to figure me out. "No," my answer was quick and serious.

Ginny... After the war, there was a period when we carried on dating, but it just felt off. I didn't deserve to be happy at that moment in time after everything that I had done. She understood thankfully, but it was hard to be around her after that. I felt guilty for breaking her feelings. In the end I had stopped talking to her. We still keep exchanging letters from time to time, but I honestly don't think I deserve to get back with her after everything i have done. This whole thing has put a strain on mine and Ron's friendship as well.

"You know you can talk to me about it. That's what friends are for," Lizzie's smile widened, as her hands rested on mine, giving my fingers a reassuring squeeze. "I know that," I sighed. I know she has a major crush on me, but i am not looking for a relationship anytime soon. "Just tell me. It will take the weight off your shoulders," she carried on pushing and she would do this so persistently, that she will break me no matter how hard i tried to hold back.

I was about to spill the beans, but my phone started ringing, the small device vibrating on the table, making a growling noise, as if it was getting frustrated about being ignored. Thank God this happened! I instantly picked up my phone as excused myself, leaving the room. With a quick flip of the screen my eyes met with a name, that I did not expect to see. 

Malfoy. I know i have given him my old phone, but I only told him to call me if there was an emergency. If he is calling me, he has done something! I didn't hesitate to answer the call and slap the phone on my ear. "What happened?" I didn't even hold back the question, my voice almost paranoid sounding.

"Umn... There is a man in the house. He just walked in! He had a key and he just walked in. He walked upstairs into your room and he hasn't moved sense!! What should I do? Do I call the police?" He began blabbering, his voice filled with terror and i could hear he was shaking, from the sound of his voice alone.

A man? God damn it, Mathias! "Was this man heavily build, tall with black curly hair? Maybe even drunk and covered in vomit?" I sighed, the frustration now very present within my words. "He did have a black curly mop-head," he answered in no time, as if he was staring at that drunken bastard right now. "That's my friend Mathias. Just leave him be. I will deal with him when I come back home." "Alright. Is there anything do you want me to do?" He asking, his tone changing to a much more calmer one. "Ahh...no. Bye," I hung up.

Walking back into the room, Lizzie, was giving me that 'you know I will make you say it, so don't even bother holding back' smile again, her eyes intensely piercing though me. I only sighed aloud as I crashed back into the chair I was sitting in, my eyes scanning the papers again.

After a quick explanation and interrogation later, she finally was satisfied with the information I had given her. Of course I left out the whole thing where I bought him, the fact that he is a criminal, maybe even a murderer and most likely on the run from a magical underground government.

"Go sort that out. I will cover for you, but you owe me, Harry," she rolled her eyes as her hand took a hold of the papers in my hand. I just blinked at her a couple of times in confusion, as I tried to read her face, but all I saw was a generous and kind smile. "Your friend is new here and he doesn't know Mathias. He must be terrified," she carried on and I only nodded as an answer, standing up from the chair.

My job would have ended in like 2 hours, but she has a point. I don't know what Malfoy would do to Mathias and vice versa. Mathias can get quite physical when intoxicated and Malfoy.. well he is Malfoy. I could never read what that prat was thinking half of the time.

I almost burst though the doors, as I dropped my work bag in the corridor and kicked my shoes off, making them fly towards the kitchen. I violently closed the doors with a bang before making my way up the stairs. My eyes set on Malfoy, who was in his usual spot on the sofa, his eyes looking up at me from the book in his hand, confusion written all over his face, but I didn't say anything to him.

I opened up my bedroom doors, making them hit against the wall opposite, as the force I used was far too much. I turned the light on and my eyes sat on the still figure, that kept whinging with each breath. His feet were partly off the bed, as if he had fell in it and was unable to move afterwards.

"Mathias, God fucking damn it! How many times do I have to fucking tell you not to drop into my house like you own it. You fucking reek like shit and now my bed is covered in your fucking sick and piss!" I completely lost it. This happens far too often for my liking and I was fed up with this. I took a hold of his floor and pulled him out of the bed, his body hitting against the beige carpet.

The only thing I could hear from him was a displeased groan and some murmur as he slowly rose to his arms and legs, his hand instantly slipping into his hair from the hangover that he is already having. "Just keep it down already..." he finally managed to say something that wasn't just gibberish. "Why do I have to go thought this again?" I sighed, releasing his god damn foot and leaving the room. 

Usually in this kind of situation I would use the guest room to sleep in, but Malfoy now lives there, meaning I will be sleeping on the god damn sofa. I walked down the stairs, where my eyes met with a very paranoid looking Malfoy, who by the looks of it have heard everything that I had shouted. I wouldn't even be surprised if the neighbours heard it though the walls.

"Would you like me to make you some tea, Potter?" The blonde offered, his face now held a frown as he carried on staring at me. I just simply shook me head and made my way into the kitchen. I am too fed up with that prat upstairs that I couldn't be asked to deal with Malfoy right now.

I sat down at the dining table, waiting for the water to boil as I just gave up with this situation with Mathias for now. He isn't in a state of mind to listen to anything right now. Too drunk and too careless to even listen to anything and that is the worst part of Mathias. Other than that, he is an amazing friend.

The kettle turned off as the water had finished boiling and I was about to stand up to make myself a drink, but I heard that someone was moving about and my eyes instantly snapped back, towards Malfoy, who had taken over, making my drink for me. I didn't even bother to start an argument and just sighed loudly.

"Does this happen a lot?" His voice rang throughout the room. "Far too often for my liking," the irritation was very present in my words. "You could just take his key," Malfoy made a suggestion as he walked towards the table with two cups of tea. "I can't," I didn't hesitate to answer, "It's easier for me to deal with him like this than his auntie. He can get quite aggressive while drunk. If anything, I can always jinx him, but Helena is a muggle."

"Don't get me wrong, Mathias is a very good friend when he is sober. He is very open minded, not afraid to speak and is generally a kind and caring person," I instantly cleared his name after realising that I made him sound pretty bad. "You will most likely get to know him with time," I shot a smile towards the blond, who only looked down at the cup in his hands after our eyes met.

"Do you really think I will be around for that long to actually get to know him?" That question sounded odd coming from him, it held less emotion and was colder. "It only depends if you don't cut ties with me after you find your own place. Otherwise, yes most likely. Mathias tries to be in good terms with everyone," I replied honestly, looking right at him, watching as his expression softened.

"Can I ask you something?" These words slipped pass my lips without realising it, his eyes instantly darted upwards and he nodded as his approval. This question has been bugging me ever sense day one, but I didn't want to ask it, knowing that he has been though so much. I knew he needed some time to adjust to everything that had happened. For fuck sake I was just as confused and baffled as he was on the first day.

"How did _this_ happen? How comes you are now living me, the person you couldn't stand back in Hogwarts?"


	4. Chapter 4

"After Snape's funeral, me and my family decided to separate for a whole, thinking that it would be harder for the Ministry Aurors to find us, but it didn't take long before I was caught," He just started talking, his eyes borrowing into the table, as if he was stabbing it with his glance. "I was sentenced to three and a half years in Azkaban, but my imprisonment was cut prematurely, when they caught my mother. She had said that I was forced into being a Death Eater by my father, what wasn't that far from truth," He carried on speaking, taking deep breaths every once in a while.

"When I was released, I returned back to Malfoy manor, but it was demolished, left as just a pile of rubble," His voice became shaky, as if he struggled to actually speak the words aloud. "The only place I knew I would be safe was gone. I knew I couldn't survive on my own for a while, so I returned to my hideout, but this time it had a new resident there amongst others and he offered me a job," he took in a deep breath, his head lowering even more.

"This job was... becoming a-a prostitute..." He stuttered and hesitated, taking breaks between words, until he finished with a simple whisper. He was embarrassed by his words, maybe even disgusted. I couldn't really tell what he was feeling, but his voice was giving me hints. "While on one of these... appointments, I was drugged and passed out. Next thing I knew, I was tied up in a dark room all by myself. I don't know how long I had been there, but it felt like years. The person that held me captive decided to sell me, as he had gotten bored of me," He carried on talking.

"From one owner to another to another," his body was visibly shaking, but he didn't stop talking, carrying on, despite how weak his voice was. "They all kept doing the same shit. Again and again, and again, and again.... until the last auction I was in." He finally stopped, taking small breath, before looking up at me.

He was crying. He was actually crying, tears streaming down his face like waterfalls, his entire frame shaking as if he was seizing, but he was smiling, well, if a barely curled up corner of the lip can be even called a smile. "Thank you for saving me..." He finally said, closing his eyes, his voice was louder again, filled with such strong emotions. 

I was honestly speechless. I just stared at him, my jaw hanging just above the floor. I didn't expect this. I would have never expected that he had been put though so much, that now he has completely broken down in front of me and it was all my fault. I just felt so obligated to calm him down.

I didn't even think though this. I just stood up and walked up to him, my arms wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him up against my chest. His heavy breathing stopped as soon as I felt his cheek hit against my jumper. “As long as you are around me, you are safe,” When I felt he was calm enough for me to let go, I did so, only allowing one of my hands mess up his hair as if he was a little kid.

”But why? You hated me. For god sake the entire 6th year you kept creeping around me and even almost killed me,” he just blurred out his words as my hand left his frame, now dangling by my side. “I didn’t hate you, but your attitude and the way you treated others. I know you have changed completely now. If you were like this back in Hogwarts we would most likely be very good friends,” I explained, sitting back down, knowing that he was now calm and collected.

”Ohh...” he just sighed, his eyes dropping to the ground, as he still stayed sitting awkwardly into the table’s leg. “I didn't hate you either. Let's say back then I was just jealous of the attention you had from others and how easily you got friends," He spoke just above a whisper before standing up and leaving the room, leaving me blinking in confusion of what just had happened. I decided to just leave him. By the looks of it he wants some time alone anyways, if he just barged out of the room like that.

The rest of the evening I spent alone in the kitchen, reading one of the books that Malfoy had accidentally left in the living room. I just allowed the time pass with each page flip till I dozed off.

* * *

"I still don't trust you, Draco Malfoy. If I hear Harry say anything, I mean ANYTHING about you being an endangerment to him or others, I swear to Merlin's beard, you will regret ever being born," Mathias' voice rang so loud, it interrupted my sleep.

As I opened up my eyes, I realised I was laying on top of the dining room table, my face buried into my arms, as if they were a pillow. I lifted my head up and realised that there was a blanket laying in top of me, keeping me warm.

I heard a murmured voice in the room next to me, before it was greatly overpowered by another one: "I call bullshit! Do you even understand how much he had put in to _save_ YOU! You of all the god damn people!! Ohh I know everything about you!" Mathias was shouting again, this time the anger was more dominant. 

I instantly reacted, standing up, despite my stiff still half asleep body. It took me less than a second to enter the living room and look at the two males, that stood in the middle of the room. Mathias had a strong hold of Malfoy's collar, lifting him up a little, while the blonde just stared at him, his eyes wide and arms raised in defence, as if he was surrendering.

"That's enough!" I spoke aloud, my voice cracking in the process. Both of them looked towards me, surprised to see me just standing there. “Harry, did I wake you up?” The larger male broke the awkward silence as he pleased the blond back on the ground. “Don’t even say a word, Mat,” I narrowed my eyes at him before turning around and leaving the room to walk upstairs.

I walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. I don’t want to listen to Mathias hangover ranting, first thing when I wake up. Stepping into the hot water was heavenly. The slight stinging from the heat was pleasant and relaxing, making me push away everything that was on my mind and just allow myself to have a moment to myself. There is just so much shit I can take, though this is nothing in comparison to the war 2 years ago. 

I stepped out of the steaming water, wrapping myself with a towel, before leaving the small bathroom and into my bedroom. The first thing that hit me in the face was an acidic smell of alcohol. I honestly didn’t want to pay attention to my ravedged bed and the wet stain on the floor, but I couldn’t help but the glare at them.

I walked up to my wardrobe and slapped on the first clothes that I picked up without any care, before making my way down the stairs, back into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast, but when I entered the room, I saw Malfoy already playing something up for 3 people. Even that drunken prat was in the room, sitting at the table, his arms folded on his chest as his displeased eyes kept digging into the blonde’s back.

“Mathias, clean the mess in my room. You aren’t leaving this house till you do it,” I hissed at him, as I stepped in between the two men, his eyes instantly snapping upwards to meet my face. “The bedsheets are on top of the wardrobe. Carpet cleaner under the sink. Have fun,” I explained before sitting opposite to the man.

”Why doesn’t your little boy toy do it?” He raised his eyebrow, his glare returning to Malfoy. “Why should he clean after you? He isn’t a slave, Mathias. You know I am against that kind of shit,” I glared at him, my voice turning more serious than before. “Then wh-..” he was about to start backchatting me and I kind of lost my temper as my fist slammed into the table, creating a loud bang to silence everything around me.

”I don’t have to explain myself to you, Mathias. Now, clean your fucking shit up and leave. Talk to me when you are sober,” I spoke loudly, before sighing afterwards. The larger male didn’t say a work, before leavin the room.

”Is there anything you want me to do for you?” A weaker, more fragile voice. I could tell it was slightly shaking from fear. “No, you have done enough. Thank you,” I smiled at him, even if it was fake, as he placed my breakfast in front of me, before he sat down opposite, his eyes never leaving me, as if he was was seeing right though me.

"He is right you know," he finally said, his head lowering as he stared into the table once more. "Ahh, don't even start, Malfoy. We have gone over this already and you know my reason of doing this, so stop dwelling in the past," I hissed at him as I took a mouthful of the mixture of ingredients in front of me. The flavours instantly exploded in my mouth and I couldn't help but to widen my eyes at this pleasant taste in my eyes.

"Is it really that bad?" He suddenly burst, his voice louder than usually, his entire body jerked upwards, almost leaning on top of the table. "Are you kidding me? This is delicious!" I began shaking my head, speaking my mind, even when my mouth was filled with all that tasty goodness. "Ohh, I'm glad you like it," He..... smiled, yet this time it was a very noticeable smile, maybe not with his lips, but his eyes, they just shone from the joy he had from the small compliment.

"I found a cook book in your room when I cleaned it yesterday and I thought to make you something form it," He explained, his eyes dropping on his plate, before he took his first bite out of it, but the flavour didn't seem to hit him as much as it did me. "Ohh, that was given to me by Hermione Granger after me and Ginny Weasley broke up. Feel free to use it," I suggested, filling my mouth with the lovely goodness again.

“Ohh, Thank you,” He blinked in surprise, before turning silent and continuing with his breakfast. I didn’t say anything either and we just sat there in silence, but it wasn’t awkward or anything.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm home!" I called out as I stepped in the warm house, that was filled with a rich scent of pork. "Ohh, welcome back, Potter," A voice instantly rang as soon as I closed the front doors coming from the other end of the corridor that I stood in. As I turned around I was met with Malfoy's frame being partly cut off by the doors to the kitchen, as he stood in front of the stove, clearly cooking something for dinner again.

It's been a month sense his arrival and i have honestly gotten used to him being around. I have a nice meal waiting for me, the entire house is spotless, even Hawkmoth has been taken care of. It's not only that he makes my life easier, but I have someone to talk to on daily basis. Over this time that we had spent together, we have managed to warm up to each other. Having casual conversation between us. There are times where I wish we had this sort of friendship back in Hogwarts.

"How was work?" He spoke again, just as I was taking my shoes off to exchange them for slippers. "Boring as always," I sighed as I made my way into the kitchen. "I still don't understand why you work there if you don't like it that much," he sighed, not paying attention to me entering the room.

"Let's say... I'm not fussed about how I earn my money. As long as I have a roof above my head and food to eat, I am fine and dandy," I explained as I picked up the 'Daily Prophet' and sat down at the dining table, in a way, so I can look at him if he speaks to me. "But it's a muggle job... Why not look for a career in the magical field and leave the muggle stuff to me?" He didn't hold back his curiosity, asking away almost instantly. 

"Talking about that... How did the interview go?" I didn't answer his question and just changed the subject, but I knew he noticed my way of avoiding it, as he sighed before speaking. "It was alright, but I don't think I am getting the job. The manager didn't seem too impressed by my lack of skill," he answered simply.

"There's always the next one, so don't worry. It's not like I am kicking you out or anything," I didn't look away from the newspaper, as my eyes carried on scanning the pointless information written all over it, but I guess I do have to keep up with the Wizarding world as well. Don't want to be left out if something bad does happen.

"Yeah, I guess" he spoke after a short pause, he didn't even look over at me as he said it, just carrying on with plating the meal. His tone was low and held a hint of dread or sadness within it, but I didn't know what to say to him at this moment, so I just allowed the conversation to die.

Honestly, he isn't a problem around here, now that he is a completely different person. I actually enjoy our conversations and his presence here. I have been living here for a while now, all by myself and the silence is really getting to me. Yeah, I do have guests around form time to time, but it's getting less frequent now that Ron is too busy with his work lately and Hermione is somewhere in Caribbean on a business trip that involves Magical creatures or something. Neville is preparing for his first year as a Herbology Professor. And Mathias is being a bit of a pain lately, now even avoiding me, just because I sided with a person I used to hate. I haven't even spoken to anyone else from Hogwarts after war. Maybe a couple of letters from Luna, but that's about it.

Our meal was interrupted by a knock and a screech that came from the back door. My eyes instantly snapped back, only to see a grey owl sitting on the small stand, specially made for the owls to rest. Without thinking I walked up to the back doors and opened them. The owl dropped the letter on the ground before I could even get to it and flew away. 

I instantly jogged over to the neatly sealed letter, picking it up from the ground before it could get wet and ruined. As I made my way into the house, I examined it. It was sent from Hogwarts to... Malfoy? Are they going to ask him to attend the 8th year, like they did to me?

"You have a letter," I announced as I stepped into the warmth of my home, closing the doors behind me. As my eyes sat on him, I could see the shock that was written all over his face. I handed the sealed envelope to him and returned to my dinner, glancing at him every once in a while.

As he was reading the letter the surprise in his face changed to a completely different emotion, his eyes narrowed and eyebrows sloped downwards in either anger or frustration. The next thin I knew he crumpled up the latter and tossed it across the room, before getting up as if he was leaving the room.

I reacted almost instantly, my fingers wrapped around his fragile wrist, holding him down, causing his head jerk backwards, his eyes instantly sitting on top of me. "I think you should go. The job and moving can wait. At least with a proper education you can find a job that you want to do instead of doing something you dislike for the rest of your life," I explained, making sure he hears every one of my words.

"How did you..." he blinked in confusion, asking me, but I cut him off with a short explanation, "I was asked to join last year, but I didn't feel like doing it. I guess I just needed some time for myself after the war." I didn't even bother hiding that fact.

"I don't know... I might be the only one there from our school year..." He was... embarrassed? Unsure? Scared? Malfoy's complexion was so hard to read, as there must be so many things that have going though his head right now. Then again... His name has been spread though out the entire Wizarding Community as being connected with Death Eaters. What am I saying... He was a Death Eater himself.

"You will do just fine. McGonagall won't just stand by if something does happen. If you want, we can write to each other and you can come back here on holidays," I tired my best to convince him to attend the 8th year for his own sake at least.

"If you didn't do it, then why should I? I don't deserve to return there!" He suddenly snapped, his voice loud and desperate, as he tried to find answers, his eyes digging into my face. Something about his words and expressions made me chuckle at the blonde, turning this very serious, emotional conversation a little bit more lighthearted.

"You deserve a redemption, another chance at life, but this time I won't let you make the same mistakes. And in my case, I already have a magical job as an Auror, even if I am taking some time off it right now. Plus I am a team leader for the local warehouse as my primary job." I shook my head as I spoke lightly, a smile covered my face. "On my next day off, we are going Diagon Valley and getting all the supplies that you need," I didn't even give him a chance to decline as I was now pretty much making him go back to Hogwarts.

I released his hand and returned to my meal. With the corner of my eye I saw the blonde sit back down at the table in defeat, his stare never leaving me. I just simply ignores him, allowing him to wrap his head around the whole thing.

I don't know why, but I have this urge to help him from day one. This urge has grown so much stronger the longer he spends his time around me. He is a very broken man and I want to fix it. I know I might not be too good at this, but he deserves another chance. I honestly do believe that he was more or less forced into doing the things he did back in Hogwarts, at least from year 6 onwards.

* * *

"So, what kind of animal do you want? Should we get another owl, to make Hawkmoth's life easier?" I looked over to him, as he burrowed his eyes into the crumpled up letter. "Ohh, I don't know. You decide," His answer was short and simple. "You know it will be your pet even after you finish the 8th year," I raised my eyebrows, as we kept walking though the crowd.

"It would be a dog, but I can't have that in Hogwarts," He finally looked over to me, his expression light, but he didn't hold a smile. "What about a cat then?" I suggested, instantly receiving a small nod from Malfoy as we carried on walking forward. 

"I know you aren't too pleased with returning to Hogwarts, but it's for your own good," I reminded him, placing my hand on his shoulder as a way of comfort I guess. His head snapped backwards, shock written all over his face. I removed my arm straight after, looking away from him. What the hell was I even thinking?! I know I am a touch person, but Malfoy is the complete opposite to me. Well he was. Now I think we resemble each other more than we used to.

"Sorry.." I murmured aloud, the awkwardness that I was feeling at that moment was very present within my voice. "It's fine.." He didn't hesitate to answer, his tone was softer than I expected. "And you are right. I won't be able to give you back all the money you spent on me, if I can't get a proper job," his voice had a strange tone hidden within it. "I don't care about money," I spoke sharply, almost as if I was telling him off for thinking something like that. The subject was dropped as we carried on shopping for him.

We returned home after everything was done and sorted. I had to help him carry most of the magical items into the hidden room to prevent them from being seen by the muggles that lived around. I left him to sort out the last couple of boxes by himself, while I walked over to one the desk in the middle of the room and opened up one of the drawers.

I picked up a long, rectangular box from it, that had been sitting in that drawer for quite a while now. The black surface was covered with a small layer of dust, that I instantly wiped away with my sleeve. I returned back to where Malfoy was kneeling beside one of the bookshelves, stacking up the new books within it's shelves.

"Here, take this," I spoke aloud, tapping his blond head with the box. I only received a nod from him, as he took the box and opened it. "My wand," his voice cracked slightly, as his eyes found their way to connect with mine. "I was going to give it back to you anyway," I explained, as I turned away from him, breaking our eye contact as I found myself drowning in his silver irises. "I'm surprised you even kept it," he breathed out quietly, but it was loud enough for me to hear, yet I just ignored his words.

I just left the room. For some reason I just felt so flustered by his eyes, that I had to leave, before I either said or did anything too weird. My mind was filled with so many questions, that only I could answer, yet I didn't have any answers. Every question only raising many more unanswered questions.


End file.
